<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tres días juntos by Almumvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314342">Tres días juntos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr'>Almumvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston, Rojo Blanco y Sangre azul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Les echo de menos, M/M, SE QUIEREN MUCHO, Son muy cuquis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tres días juntos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Echó un breve vistazo a la cama, donde su novio dormía tranquilamente. Quería acostarse a su lado, acariciarle y sentir el roce de sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Pero antes debía acabar ese informe. Ese maldito informe que llevaba días encima de su escritorio, esperando a que le prestase la más mínima atención. Ese informe que había ignorado sin darse cuenta durante algo más de un mes, hasta que un príncipe cotilla del otro lado del Atlántico lo encontró al revolver en sus papeles.</p><p>Tenía que entregarlo en tres días. Los mismos tres malditos días en los que por fin podía estar con Henry después de dos meses sin verse. Tres días que habían robado a sus ajetreados calendarios, Henry con la excusa de pasarse por el hogar para menores de Brooklyn antes de una visita diplomática a España, y Alex tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones después de los exámenes y tras adelantar parte del trabajo en el equipo de su madre.<br/>
El príncipe se removió incómodo en su sueño. Alex, primer hijo de Estados Unidos no pudo soportarlo más y se colocó a su lado. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarle le acarició la frente, apartándole un par de mechones. Era tan guapo que debería ser ilegal. Pero no podía meter en la cárcel a un príncipe por provocarle infartos a la gente con su simple presencia. Bueno, a él. Por provocárselos a él. Siguiendo un impulso depositó un beso en su frente, casi en la línea en la que empezaba ese pelo rubio de cuento de hadas, un beso igual de suave que las caricias.</p><p>Muy a su pesar se levantó de la cama para terminar el informe, pero no había dado un paso cuando sintió la mano de su novio en su muñeca.</p><p>–No te vayas –susurró contra la almohada– Mañana lo acabas.</p><p>No podía negarse. No quería negarse. No cuando Henry levantó la cabeza y le miró de esa forma. No cuando lo único que deseaba era lo que él le estaba proponiendo. Pero tenía que hacerlo si querían disfrutar del resto de días.</p><p>–No tardo –Henry parecía querer responder, pero Alex se inclinó sobre él y le besó, un beso que prometía mucho más, y dejó al inglés sin la capacidad de hablar– Lo prometo.</p><p>El príncipe, aún adormecido, solo pudo asentir y seguirle con la mirada. Y, al cabo de unos segundos, sentarse en el extremo de la cama más cercano al escritorio. Desde ahí podía verle trabajar. Desde ahí podía estudiar todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Expresiones que ya tenía memorizadas, pero que nunca se cansaría de ver. Su cara de concentración. Las constantes miradas de reojo hacia su posición. La sonrisa de satisfacción cuando, casi una hora más tarde, consiguió terminarlo. El cansancio que se le marcaba en cada músculo cuando se giró hacia él, dispuesto a besarle.</p><p>–Terminado –se lo mostró para rápidamente dejarlo otra vez sobre la mesa y cambiar de sonrisa a una mucho más sugerente– Creo que merezco un premio por terminar de limpiar la agenda.</p><p>Henry se levantó de la cama y dio un paso hacia él.</p><p>–¿Seguro? ¿No ves más apropiado un castigo por haberte olvidado de que existía?</p><p>Alex también se levantó de su silla y acortó un poco la distancia que les separaba.</p><p>–No sé, tú dirás, <em>Alteza</em> –su voz destilaba ironía y burla, pero ese era un juego al que podían jugar dos.</p><p>El príncipe pegó su cuerpo al de su novio y levantó una de las comisuras cuando vio temblar la sonrisa del americano, que a pesar de todo consiguió mantener la pose y la confianza.</p><p>–Creo que en este país los deseos de la monarquía importan poco. Y menos aún sus opiniones. Así qué, si te digo lo que hacer ¿me harías caso?</p><p>En lugar de responder le empujó contra la cama, provocando que se cayera sentado sobre ella. Puede que Henry fuese más alto, pero esa posición le daba a él la ventaja. Entre el desconcierto del inglés y su embelese por su novio, poco podía hacer.</p><p>–Tienes razón, aquí no respetamos lo más mínimo a la realeza –dijo, mientras colocaba una rodilla a cada lado del rubio y los brazos alrededor de su cuello– Ni sus opiniones –añadió mientras pegaba sus frentes– Pero, de vez en cuando, nuestros intereses coinciden.</p><p>Eran incapaces de apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Fue Alex el primero en cerrar los ojos, mientras rozaba con su nariz la de Henry, pero fue Henry el que no lo soportó más, y agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta le atrajo hacia sí para besarle. Con el impulso quedaron tumbados en la cama, Alex sobre Henry.</p><p>Solo se separaban para poder respirar. Al fin y al cabo, dos meses eran muchos meses. Y, aunque las videollamadas y las fotos ayudaban, no era lo mismo. Los dedos expertos de Alex bajo su camiseta, recorriéndole la espalda. Las manos frías de Henry en su cuello, sujetándole con firmeza mientras los pulgares recorrían la línea de su mandíbula.</p><p>Pronto ambos estuvieron sin camiseta, jadeando, sonrojados, extasiados. Recordándose como si pudieran olvidarse, descubriéndose como si no se supiesen de memoria todos y cada uno de los centímetros de la piel del otro.</p><p>Hacía rato que no estaban jugando. Hacía rato que lo que hacían era demostrarse lo mucho que se necesitaban, lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.</p><p>Nada importaba fuera de esa habitación. Nada importaba fuera de esa cama. Todo lo que se esperaba de ellos, todas sus obligaciones, todo podía esperar. Todo lo que de verdad querían era suyo en ese momento. Lo sería durante los próximos tres días. Y lo sería durante el resto de sus vidas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>